patricia_and_friends_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadaloo Saga
What About "More Coming Soon" What Happened The Saga begins in a hidden lair in the Capcom Universe, after witnessing the events of the Servbot Saga, especially learning of a whole new world out there beyond their Universe, the Shadaloo army prepares the Universe Transporter to enter to Mobius to begin their conquest, led by M.Bison, even more learning that Patricia is absent from Mobius, not knowing she disappeared to Onslaught's world during the racing tournament. Since then, M.Bison led an army of Shadaloo Soldiers as well an army of possessed female assassins, the Dolls into capturing more females like Lujuan, Spice, DJ Pon3 & even Pearl, by being subtle & leading them to the secret laboratory. Now they are sent to after Jun II next, who was in the middle of meditation training, but Jin Kazama, politely declines the Dolls of not bringing Jun II with them & close the door, while secretly warning Jun II that he does not trust the Shadaloo Army, reminds him of someone he faced before, while the Dolls attack, only to be easily beaten brutally & sent flying by Jin & Jun II's strong Ki attacks, while the two make their escape to warn the other heroes like Hank J. Wimbleton to help fight the new army. Shadaloo catch on to what their are planning & realised that the two Kazama family members would jeopardise everything if they reach to any help at all & warns the rest of the members like F.A.N.G., Vega & the other Doll Elites to begin the chase. However Jin & Jun II reached Hank J. Wimbleton who is also on an investigation for disappearing females that is happening left & right. So the three share their information, knowing someone is controlling the Dolls to proceed with the captures. Meanwhile, a Shadaloo boxer named Balrog visits Kim to lead her to the secret boxing match, claiming that he wishes to fight her one on one, keeping his ties with Shadaloo a secret, until he was surprised to hear that Kim's last name was Combo & is TJ's daughter. The past of his loss to TJ Combo cause Balrog to snap & knock Kim out, only to be punched down by TJ who came to her aid & advises Balrog to walk away, in which he did in a huff. As both TJ & Kim leave the scene, Balrog quietly making a call to Shadaloo, understandably furious that TJ Combo has a daughter & must come up with a counterplan. Meanwhile Jin & Jun II & Hank successfully contacts a couple fighters which are SpongeJack, PatrickJack, Lu Bu, Dian Wei, Layla, Christie Monteiro & Rainbow Mika & Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong as well & started searching for Luck Girl somewhere nearby & the Ayano Sisters in Japan. However, at the same time at the Cowgirls farm, the Cowgirls were all captured by the Dolls & the 12 elite dolls led by Decapre, who had also captured Reiko, Retsuko, Felicia & Pepsiwoman, leaving behind Antoine & Billy the Star who were trying to fight back, but knocked unconscious along with the others including Applejack who is trying to fight back by kicking the barrels at them, but was also unconscious by Decapre herself. Back with Balrog, he met Deadshot, of the Shooting Stars, offer him small time help on putting the Angel Forces to sleep by sleep darts before Balrog captures them. Then Balrog gets an idea that he can offer help with payment on ordering Deadshot to tranquilse TJ & Kim Combo to sleep so he can capture Kim Combo as well, in which he did all that effortlessly knowing the sniper's advantage against hand to hand fighters. When TJ recovers & wakes up, he found out that Kim was gone missing & also found Antoine & Billy the Star unconscious & takes them to the Protection Agency Base, thinking that Deimos might help as well. Meanwhile in Japan, Natsuki head upstairs in his home to answer the call from Jin who wishes to offer some assistance, but was unaware of a Doll sneak in through the window & chloroforming Mosako, who is watching a movie, quietly carrying her away. Natsuki, unbeknownst to Mosako's disappearance, head out to help Jin's Group. With the Cyber Ninja Clan, Kunimitsu & Chiyoko had the assistance of Carmelita, Jax, Crow, Shirahata & Malai to keep Sally, Fiona, Lien-Da, Jing King, Lupe, Lyco & Leeta safe in a hidden location with the rest of the clan. While Deimos, TJ, Antoine & Billy & Lopunny regroup in Protection Agency base with Diao Chan, Lu Lingqi, Emerald, Nicole, Kineticlops, Zarya, Maddison, Cassandra & the KND & Teen Titans, trying to prepare themselves as well, even more with D.Va's mech upgrade with Ultra-V with the assist, KND's 2x4 tech & more training on men, due to the females captured & brainwashed into Dolls. And also the fact that Jami is working on a new invention that might help out on freeing the females, but takes a lot of time. However, what they don't know is that D.Va & Ultra-V we're actually going after M.Bison, which is a more one sided fight in Bison's favour, due to his extreme skills & Pyscho power grants him the title of being the 2nd most difficult final boss in fighting gamesman, behind the deceased Shao Kahn of course. M. Bison made short work of D.Va & Ultra-V, before capturing D.Va immediately & teleport away with her, despite the resistance from Ultra-V. However, little does M.Bison know that it was all a decoy plan for Ultra-V to secretly scan M.Bison's data, but at the cost of D.Va being captured as well. Ultra-V make a hasty retreat to repair himself & to warn Deimos's Group. At the Airport, Jin's Group arrive, but quietly sneaking their way to try & find a plane, but they heard noises coming from a female wrestler, in training, fighting training dummies, at first R.Mika & Christie check to say hi, only for the wrestlers to sense & try to body slam from the top rope, but the two manage to get out of the way, clearing things up, saying that their friendly. The female "Mad Bull" wrestler named "Bessie Dairy", said that she's sorry, due to her experience of many heel wrestlers trying to attack her from behind. R.Mika & Christie introduce themselves & the rest of the team to Bessie & offer her to help out on stopping Shadaloo in which she accepts & set out on a plane ride to Earth Japan, with Jin calling Homura Ayano for her & Yoshiko's assistance, but knowingly they can't fight after what Piraka Chaos did to help Yoshiko heal her memories & his passing, Homura offer them shelter for them to plan instead, for her compromise, even if it means also meeting the invisible girl, YorI. However once Jin's Team arrive & met Natsuki, they found out that something changed her mind, due to Deadshot's incident with the small bullet that gave Yoshiko amnesia to bring back the nightmare past of Homura that made her the tough girl fighter again, thou feeling emotional & decides to join in only to find & stop Deadshot, even thou he's not the heroes' top target. Upon planning in the shelter, they decided to capture one of the dolls for analysism but when Ultra-V arrive to warn Jin's Team about Bison, Jin already remembers himself & Ling Xiaoyu facing him & Juri before on finding Pandora's Box. Jin suggest that he should find someone he knows, they find a Doll all alone scanning the area. They begin to notice something's wrong, so Yori, being the invisible girl she is, sneaks quietly up to the Doll & realised that Lujuan is on the roof & warning the team that it's all a booby trap, an ambush. So Yori quietly ambushes Lujuan & Layla then volunteers to ambush the Doll as well. Despite the Doll refusing to talk, they got the info from Homura's own brand of making them talk. SpongeJack scan their brains & find out that the dolls' brains are brainwashed & brutally trained with false information of becoming Dolls in the first place & the location of their base. They agree on finding the one person that Jin already knows, while Ultra-V heads out to warn the rest of the groups, unaware that a tracking device is attatched to him by the two Dolls before they were unconscious & subdued. As Jin's Team head out, they finally arrived at Suzaku Temple, however both Devil gene marks glow, but while Jun II's glows brighter than Jin's, Jin's mark glow not so much, knowing Jun II's fear on who Jin is referring to, the team enter inside to see the man they call Ryu in training. Once he & Jin lock eyes to each other, Jun II felt more negative emotions from Ryu, due to their previous past battle, in which Ryu won, during & after the Haze Event that left Jun II saddened. However, it was revealed that it's the very same fight that Jin lost, made him even more focused on controlling the Devil Gene, that also helped him in the King of Iron Fist Tournament save Jun II who she cares the most, in which Jun II embraced her father with a tearful hug, with her mark stopped glowing. When the dust is settled, They explained everything to Ryu about Shadaloo, Ryu offers to help while he also knows a person that works as her own police force & leads them to the police force, not to far from here. Meanwhile back with TJ's group, they were quickly ambushed by the Dolls, under the command of the new mind controlled doll, Ruby, while the 12 Elite Dolls arrive as well. However, before they could sleep Dart the group, kunais & shurikens were sent flying to clash the darts & we can see that Kunimitsu's group arrived just in time to help the Heroes, the Heroes & Shadaloo Dolls quickly engaged in an all out brawl within the Protection Agency Base that was becoming more & more brutal & out of control, even more when they took the fight near the waters where Cala Maria & Giga Mermaid were confused at first, until they fight for the Heroes, due to Doll Pepsiwoman accidently spill Pepsi into the water for a bit. The fight continues raging on, even all the Mind controlled females continue fight on, with both sides fists flying, feets kicking, tackles & Rams all around that was becoming so evenly match that the Heroes, dolls & Shadaloo were all dropping like flies into an unconscious state, even with Kim calling out Balrog, Vega & F.A.N.G. as the big guns, the Heroes determination & burning spirit was still too much for the match to tip the scale, at first Balrog, Vega & F.A.N.G. we're beating down the Heroes with ease, while Decapre was about to escape when capturing Diao Chan, Lu Lingqi, Chiyoko & Mabel, but Jamiya quickly dive in water to soak it up & spray lots of water to pin Shadaloo, while Kineticlops who had just about enough of this fight unleashes lots of electricity to electrocute most of the elites & doll members of Shadaloo, especially Decapre & F.A.N.G. to the point of passing out unconscious, along with the rest of the Heroes from exhaustion, including Sally & Kim Combo who knocked each other out, ending the huge brawl with Nicole, Jamiya, Lopunny lucky enough to be unscathed & untouched, while Ruby, Balrog & Vega escaped before Ultra-V arrives late, upon seeing the aftermath Brawl that left almost everyone completely too injured to fight, thou manage to catch most of the Dolls & Shadaloo member F.A.N.G. Nicole begins calling Elphelt, while she now knows that Jami is putting the finishing touches on her latest creation. Meanwhile M.Bison is most angry at Vega & Balrog that the Dolls attack failed despite injuring most of the Heroes & even Shadaloo has suffered, now F.A.N.G. has been captured as well. He demands the two fighters to go back & get the dolls back with Shadaloo Soldiers as their replacements for the time being, while M.Bison, Balrog & Vega keeps a close eye out on Jin's team & possibly many others groups that are still out there. Back with Jin's Team they finally found the police force place of business & the female fighter, named Chun Li, who is friends with Ryu, after much explanation being said about Shadaloo's return, the female fighter is more than happy to help bring Shadaloo to justice behind bars as they continue on, learning that fighting Shadaloo will not be easy & fighting Bison himself is an extremely difficult challenge to overcome. Back with TJ's now big group, TJ Combo awakens to see the dolls all strapped down tight in metal straps, while F.A.N.G. is in prison with new poison proof metal gloves & cuffs to make sure no one is poisoned. While the rest of the group rest & recover, even with Emerald fully recovered due to her healing factor, Ultra-V got the message that Jami is coming over shortly. But seeing how the dolls can't talk, Sally had no other choice but to use other means of scanning the dolls' brains instead, similar to Homura's technique from before, learning information about the Shadaloo's hideout & loads more information from each doll's brain, while TJ Combo gears himself up incase Balrog comes back. Back with Jin & Ryu's group, they were ambushed by Pearl Star, who she launch exploding dark orbs at the group, while the remaining dolls did they best for a surprise ambush at the group, who began fighting back at the dolls, thou York mostly trips some of the dolls, while Luck Girl use her luck to her advantage, by ducking from the dolls punches that the dolls accidently knock each other out, while Jin & Ryu fought a tough battle with Pearl Star in her Shadow Form. After witnessing Pearl not herself, when she used Jun II as a body shield to block Jin's Ki punches, in term angers Jin for abit with his mark glowing, it is clear for both Jin & Ryu that she already lost by playing dirty, in which angers Pearl greatly, sending them both on a heavy hitting rampage attacks while Jin & Ryu try to stay calm while using their combined power & teamwork to push forward by unleashing more Ki charged attacks, punches, kicks, uppercuts, hadokens & shoryukens, trying to damage Pearl as much as she is damaging both of them, but cooler heads prevail when Jin unleash his suprise Rage Arts of rapid fire ki charged punches before unleashing one final fully charged Ki punch to extremely injure Pearl to subdue the doll, but not before Jun II stops Pearl from blasting Jin, by breaking Pearl's neck, knowing they don't have any choice, in which Jazmin explain to Ryu & Chun Li that she can come back revived with 1-Up Potions. After knocking out & subduing the dolls, they realised that Shadaloo is already planning on kidnapping every woman around the worlds of Mobius & Earth to complete an entire planet sized army of Dolls, in order to complete Bison's conquest & he will not stop until he succeeds. While they rest up & after a few brain scanning by Homura & Jazmin, the group try to think of a plan to free the dolls to turn the tide in their favour, but then, as if on cue, Jami arrived by teleportation, thou next the group by mistake, thinking it's Mobius, thou when she heard that they need to free the dolls from tortured Mind control, Jami presents the invention, a robotic gauntlet, which is called the "Brain De-Washer". With the Brain De-Washer activated, JamI manage to free the minds of the dolls they captured to make them feel like their back to normal, while realising that TJ's group is already on the way to Shadaloo's hideout. So Jin & Ryu's team regroup with TJ's team to make it a Giant team of heroes banded together to put an end to Shadaloo. With Ruby, she gave the failing report to Bison, who quickly rips the doll's head off her body in deep anger & rage of Jin Kazama's meddling, unaware of Ryu & Chun Li also helping him & the Heroes, while Balrog continues training for a simple one on one showdown with TJ Combo. Vega gets an idea after hearing Balrog wishes to fight TJ one on one, knowing with the right traps, Balrog will get his one on one boxing rematch soon enough, while both realising that Bison is at his full rage. Back with the Heroes, they finally arrive at Shadaloo's hideout, only for Luck Girl to accidently trigger the sleeping gas in which the group quickly backs away, only for the intruder to knock TJ out & carry him to an unknown place. From there TJ wakes up to see the boxing ring with Shadaloo's logo on it, seeing Vega having Kim in captivity. Suddenly the bell rings with Balrog surprise ambushes TJ with a sucker punch from behind, only for TJ to clash punches with his own, knowing Balrog all too well as the boxing match begins with many fast & strong punches clashing with each other with no damage to each other whatsoever, but the ground begins cracking already at the start, due to the sheer force of each other's punches. After finally damaging each other with their first hits that pushed them back while TJ rips his torn singlet, Balrog rips his hood & sleeveless cloak & continues unleashing more & more fast & brutal punches, not holding anything back, as Vega never seen the two fighters this motivated on battling each other before for different reasons. But as time went on with more bruises & damages being shown, Vega began to realise that their rivalry has become too intense that their increasing force collapses the ring, while punching each other through walls & floors, showing signs of heavy damages, bruises & a bit of blood, until the room begins cracking apart, before Vega makes his escape carrying Kim, warning the two boxers to stop, due to so much brutality that is literally bringing down the entire room, while Balrog Rams TJ outside before all 4 make it out of the collapsing room, but we're blown away from the force of the crumbling room. Thou TJ & Balrog continue fighting showing signs of so much fatigued & low energy, causing Vega to realise that Kim is what gotten TJ so motivated & decides to end it all, but before he can behead Kim with his claw gauntlet, TJ & surprisingly Balrog stops Vega, who was in surprised & frustrated from Balrog's decision to not kill TJ, since it is later explained that if Vega did kill Kim, TJ would kill both Balrog & Vega too. Vega, who is surprised on Balrog's decision on keeping the fight one on one, he had no choice if it means sparing both his & Balrog's life, by setting Kim free, so the fight continues on with both fighters knocking each other down, with Balrog struggling on getting up slowly first & is about to throw a downward slugger punch, until TJ manages to gain enough speed by a second to throw a seismic toss like uppercut to a downward slugger punch to take Balrog down once & for all, before passing out on the ground, exhausted. "More Coming Soon" Characters Heroes *Jin Kazama *Jun II *Hank J. Wimbleton *TJ Combo *Kim Combo *SpongeJack-100 *PatrickJack-434 *Lu Bu *Dian Wei *Layla the FoxSkunk *Christie Monteiro *Rainbow Mika *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Jazmin Kimmy *Antoine D'Coolette *Billy the Star *Sally Acorn *Fiona Fox *Lien-Da *Kunimitsu *Chiyoko the Kitsune *Teen Titans **Starfire **Jing King **Astro Boy **Blade the Hedgehog **D.Va **Princess Robot Bubblegum **Ultra-V *Wolf Pack **Lupe the Wolf **Lyco the Wolf **Leeta the Wolf *Deimos *Kiara Aneko/Luck Girl *Homura Ayano *Yoshiko Ayano *Natsuki *Crow *Carmelita Fox *Jax *Lopunny *Diao Chan *Lu Lingqi *Princess Maddison *Cassandra *Zarya *Emerald Neon *Kineticlops *Nicole the Lynx *Kids Next Door **Numbuh 5 **Numbuh 3 **Numbuh 2 **Numbuh 4 **Numbuh 1 **Dipper Pines **Mabel Pines **Ed, Edd & Eddy **Stacey the Mongoose **Joseph the Echidna **Aika the ZetiWolf **Darla Dimple **Vicki Danshu *Jamiya Anarchy *Jami *Bessie Dairy (Debut) *Yori Matsuoka (Debut) *Ryu (Debut) *Cala Maria *Giga Mermaid *Chun Li (Debut) Villains/Shadaloo Members *M. Bison *F.A.N.G. *Vega *Balrog *Doll Elites **Ereno **Fevrier **Marz **Aprile **Satsuki **Juni **Juli **Santuma **Xiayu **Jianyu **Noembelu **Decapre Brainwashed Members *Lujuan *Lady T *Lady K *Lady O *Spice *DJ Pon3 *Pearl Star *Kim Combo *Reiko Hinomoto *Retsuko *Felicia *Pepsiwoman *Applejack *Bunnie Rabbot *Tina Armstrong *Dixie Clements *Donna Omega *Melon Cherry *Starfire *Mosako *D.Va *Ruby *Mostly Many of the Captured Females *??? Others *Deadshot Trivia *??? Category:Saga Category:Main Story